A mobile information terminal is able to execute a plurality of application programs. Thus, in order to specify an application program to be executed in the mobile information terminal, one of the plurality of application programs needs to be selected.
For example, a mobile information terminal is known which facilitates selection of an application program to be executed. This mobile information terminal includes: a first unit; a second unit; engaging portion to engage the second unit with the first unit in a slidable manner; locking portion to lock, within a slidable range, the second unit being slid by the engaging portion; position detecting portion to detect a position at which the second unit has been locked by the locking portion; and function control portion to start a predetermined function in accordance with the locked position detected by the position detecting portion.
Meanwhile, some mobile information terminals are able to communicate in two types of communication methods: a communication method such as CDMA (code division multiple access), and a communication method for a wireless LAN (local area network) such as WiMAX (worldwide interoperability for microwave access). Furthermore, in some mobile information terminals, both of voice communication for performing a voice call and data communication for transmitting/receiving data are possible in each of the CDMA type communication method and the WiMAX type communication method. In this case, it is necessary for a user to select one of the two types of communication methods for switching the communication methods.
Some application programs executed by a mobile information terminal employ voice communication or data communication. For a certain application program, using one of the two types of communication methods may be more advantageous than using the other, in terms of cost and efficiency including the communication speed. A user may not be able to select a suitable communication method if the user does not know which one of the two types of communication methods is suitable for each application program to be executed by the mobile information terminal.